Alice I think
by Lotteigh23
Summary: This is an AliceJasper story cowritten by Briee
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' note: This is Alice/Jasper story, written between oth rox and Briee.**

**----------------------------------------------**

I woke up disoriented, unable to grasp where exactly I was. I could smell the distinctive "hospital smell"- disinfectants and dying people- but I couldn't remember where I had smelt it before.

I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom where my reflection shocked me.

I was beautiful. Not just pretty, but beautiful. My short black hair stood out in contrast to my pale skin- abnormally pale skin. Almost translucent. But, my eyes were what shocked me the most, for they were bright red. I couldn't remember what I looked like in my previous life, but I was almost positive that I was no where near the beauty that I was now.

I walked back to my bed in a fluid motion, like a dancer would.

Who am I?

What am I?

I pondered those questions and many more as I took in my surroundings, hoping that they would unravel the hidden answers. I looked down at my hospital gown and noticed a name embroidered over my heart.

"Mary Alice Brandon" it read.

I snorted at the name. Mary Alice? What kind of name was that? I decided to just call myself Alice, no first name, no last name. It was just easier. If anyone were to ask, I was an orphan. For all I knew, I could be. That brought on even more questions.

I got out of bed again and peeked out the door; the hallway was deserted. If this was in fact a hospital, where were all the doctors?

As I walked gingerly down the silent hall, I noticed that my footsteps emitted no sound.

A glance at the clock above the nurses station told me it was after midnight. That explained the lack of human activities. At the thought of humans, my mouth began to water.

I could not understand what was wrong with me.

Before I could ponder the question any longer, footsteps echoed from an unknown direction. Whipping around, I could see no one, but the steps grew louder. They seemed to echo so loud in my mind that it hurt my head.

I grabbed the sides of my head to try and relieve the pressure, but to no avail.

I realized that I had to get out of there; the sooner the better.

I ran down a random hall and down a flight of stairs in record time. Before I knew it, I was outside in the cold, bitter rain.

The footsteps had stopped.

A horseless carriage whooshed by, scaring me so much that I began running again.

When I stopped running, I was in a town. Which one, I could not know. A big clock shown on what could have been town hall told me that my entire journey had taken me nearly two minutes to complete.

My mouth dropped, but I closed it quickly for it was not-lady like. I couldn't remember where or from whom I had learn my manners, but they seemed to be drilled into my sub-conscious.

I looked around the deserted street to find some sort of shelter. Something in my mind told me that staying with a person would be dangerous- not just for them but for myself- so I hurried down an alley. A large box was leaning against the side of the building and I noticed that inside, it was dry.

How could I stoop so low?

The impulse to get out of the rain over took my senses and I climb under it, waiting for sleep to come.

I expected to feel cold, lying on the wet ground. And, in a way, I was, but it seemed that the cold didn't matter.

How could a person be cold, yet not cold at the same time?

I suddenly realized that I was no longer the person I had been - although I couldn't remember her in the first place. I was different, that I knew, but how different, I was not sure yet.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Authors' note: This was just a test run to see how many people liked the beginning of this story. All other chapters will be longer, we swear. We just want reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' note: Okay, so we don't really know our way in Mississippi, or if there is or ever has been a mental hospital around there. Please bear with us. **

**----------------------------------------------**

All night, I tried to fall asleep, but the signs of sleep never came. I just lay there, all night, images of random objects passing through my mind. I did not know if they were memories or vision, real or fictitious, but I payed the upmost attention the them.

One stuck with me the most.

It was a man, no older than 22 with honey blond hair and dark black eyes. He smiled at me- well the me in my "vision" or whatever it was- and took my hand. It was cold and hard, but fit perfectly around my small ones. He tried to say something to me, but I couldn't make out what it was. He soon left and I wanted to cry.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the image of the beautiful man in my head, but I was able to keep it there effortlessly.

Whatever was happening to me, for the moment, I could care less. If I could only meet the man from my dreams, or whatever they were, I would be okay.

The rain stopped while I was thinking of him, and I decided to find out where I was. It was still dark out, so I made my way about by the light of the street lights.

Only a few lights in the houses were lit, and I wondered if they knew who I was, who my family was. I decided I didn't want to know, for if they left me in a hospital all by myself with no recollection of who I was, then they surely didn't love me.

I stepped in a puddle, the water splashing my bare legs, and I realized that I was barefoot and still in a hospital gown. It brought me back to reality. I needed to change my clothes if I was going to try and blend in. I didn't want to look like an escapee from a mental facility. I nearly laughed, thought I did not know what was funny.

I looked in the house next to me; it looked as though no one was home, although it was hard to tell in the early hours of the day.

I stealthily broke into the house, quite surprised at how easy it was the just turn the nob and walk right in.

I spotted some clean clothes draped over on the chair next to the dinner table and grabbed them, hoping they were my size. It looked like a flapper dress, although how I knew that, I wasn't sure.

I took off my gown and put on the slip. I tugged on some stockings, and slipped on the dress. It hung loosely on my frame, but at least it wasn't too bad. It was just a simple light green dress with green flowers embroidered on. I noticed a pair of matching green shoes lying under the chair and I snapped them on.

A clock above the little sink told me it was near 5 in the morning.

I knew I had to get out of there fast; the family would be waking up soon to do their chores.

I noticed a little green hat, obviously matching the dress I had on, and wondered why I hadn't seen it flit to the floor. I picked it up and placed it snugly over my short hair.

Creaking upstairs told me it was time to go and I ran out of there as fast as I could, not forgetting to close the door behind me.

I walked the tiny streets of whatever town I was in, hoping that something could tell me where I was and what year it was.

Suddenly I saw a man, the same man from a few hours ago. The same honey blond hair, but now he had slightly red-eyes; darker than my own eyes at the moment. He beckoned me forward with his index finger. All of a sudden, his eyes turned dark and he whipped his head. He saw something that made him run, run far away... away from me.

I dropped the ground, shaking so violently, I thought I was having a seizure.

A pair of strong hands gripped my arms and pulled me up. "Miss? Miss? Are you okay?"

I looked up him, the spasms having stopped. He was a good looking man with brown hair and brown eyes. But that's all I got to see for as soon as he saw my eyes, his own grew wide and he let go off me. I fell back onto the sidewalk, startled.

"Y-y-your eyes!" he exclaimed. "The Devil's e-e-eyes!"

I got up as fast as I could and ran away, not caring where I was going. Trying to fit in was not going as well as I hoped; especially since I had the sudden urge to drink the man dry.

I ended up in the middle of a corn field on the outside of town. I could still see the outline of City Hall and few other buildings. I still had no idea where I was.

----

Rain continued to fall as I sat alone in the field, contemplating what I should do next.

I knew that being around humans was dangerous; my instincts told me that. I was no longer a person, no longer human. What I had become thought, was still slightly unclear. After all, everything and anything out of the ordinary was out of bounds.

I decided that I would try to find a library sometime soon and do some recherche. There had to be something about red-eyed, paled skin, creatures somewhere.

I suddenly remembered the man that helped me up, only to drop me again, because of my red-eyed. I had to find someway to cover my eyes, but with what?

I frowned. All this thinking was getting me nowhere and it was giving me a slight headache.

I closed my eyes, but I knew that sleep was not coming. I sat there silently, not caring that I was soaking wet or thirsty for something unknown. The image of the beautiful man popped into my mind again. Only, this time, he was walking with his head down, his hands in his coat pocket and a noticeable frown on his perfect features. He looked sad and I wanted to reach out and comfort him.

A cawing from a crow brought me out of my revive.

"Miss? Whacha doing 'ere?" A man suddenly appeared in front of me. "It's mighty cold, Miss, and you wouldn't wanna catch a cold."

"I'm lost," I told the man honestly, keeping my head down.

"You okay Miss?"

I nodded. "Fine. I just need to know where I am."

"Well," I could see him wiping his brow with a kerchief, "you're in the middle of my cornfield, Miss. About, 20 miles out of town."

"Which town?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed with the vague answers.

"Biloxi."

Why did that name sound familiar to me?

"Oh," was all I said.

"Miss? Do you need a place to stay?"

"I would be ever so grateful," I told him, trying not to let the kind farmer look at my eyes. If he saw them, he mind not be so inclined to be kind.

I walked behind him as he led me towards his house. I hopped I could control the urge to drink him dry.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Authors' note: We might not update as frequently as you all might want, but we're trying out hardest. Reviews also help!**


End file.
